


Butthole and Chill

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Hanging Out, M/M, Unbirth, buttholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim shows McCoy a great way to unwind from a hard day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butthole and Chill

“I gotta say, Jim, this is a damn fine way to relax after a hard day of work.”

“I thought you would like it, Bones.”

Jim smiled as he brought the glass of alcohol to his lips. 

“The temperature stays nice and warm. A man could get used to this.”

“Don't get too comfy here. This is my special hangout.”

Bones wiggled around a little and settled down even more. 

“Jim this is perfect with the drinks and everything. Could you turn the heat up a little more?”

“Sure thing.”

Kirk turned to his left so he was lined up with Spock's back. He punched Spock really hard in the back and they warmed right up. 

“Much better.”

They started bobbing up and down to the rhythm of Spock's heartbeat. 

“I discovered this one day when Spock and I were in a really experimental mood. He had read about some alien species in remote regions of the galaxy that practice this. He figured that with his compatible butthole and my taste for adventure that we could have a nice situation with this.”

“Well I'm damn glad that you did!”

Spock was not conscious. The strain of two humans in his ass was too much for his one body. But, Kirk and McCoy were too comfortable to notice, let alone want to leave for any reason. They chilled in the warm butthole of Spock until it started to get cold. 

“Dammit, Jim, this rig is broken!”

“This isn't right. Spock? Spock!”

McCoy walked over and checked his pulse.

“He's dead, Jim.”


End file.
